Perverted Bet
by Rein Yuujiro
Summary: Kelihatannya Gokudera harus belajar menjaga perkataannya saat melakukan taruhan. Apapun bisa terjadi kan? / 8059 / First time writing a Sho-ai KHR fanfic / Warns inside / Read-Review, Kritik-Sarannya?


**Ah, Rein here! Author yang baru saja mengetik kata-kata pertamanya di fandom KHR, Yoroshiku!**

**Semoga aja fic Sho-ai 8059 ini memuaskan(?)**

**Btw, Happy-belated-Birthday Gokudera!  
**

**Perverted Bet © Rein Y.**

**KHR © Amano Akira**

**Warns : First KHR fic, first Sho-ai 8059 fic, possible OOC, Gokudera wears a skirt( LOL ).**

**Dedicated to Arisu Hirasaki! Thanks for everything! You've been a great Gokudera /tears of joy/ and thanks for checking my typos!**

**Also dedicated to my loveleh(?) Abang Viga /hearts/  
**

**En-Joy!**

* * *

"Jadi, untuk rumus yang ini…" remaja berambut silver ini menjelaskan rumus matematika secara singkat, padat dan jelas kepada remaja berambut hitam di hadapannya. "Kau mengerti?" Yamamoto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Gokudera melainkan terus menatapnya.

"Oi, _Yakyuu baka_! Kau mengerti tidak?!" Gokudera berteriak kesal kepada _kekasih_nya itu. "Minggu depan ujian sudah mulai, tau! Kau sendiri yang memintaku mengajarimu tapi kau sendiri yang tidak memperhatikan! Dasar Idiot!"

"E … Eh! Maaf, Hayato! Bisa tolong ulangi?" perkataan Yamamoto hampir membuat Gokudera meledakkan otak si pecinta baseball itu namun, Gokudera dapat meredam amarahnya karena sebuah cengiran terlukis di muka Yamamoto.

Remaja Italia ini menghela nafas penuh frustasi. "Jangan memanggilku Hayato di tempat umum." katanya pelan. Walaupun mereka sudah 6 bulan menyandang status pacaran, Gokudera tidak membolehkan Yamamoto memanggil nama depannya di tempat umum karena ia takut semua orang akan tahu hubungan rahasia mereka berdua.

Mulai minggu depan, _Namichuu_ akan memulai Ujian Tengah Semesternya. Minggu depannya lagi, kejuaraan baseball akan dimulai. Karena Yamamoto harus fokus kepada dua hal itu, ia meminta Gokudera—yang menurutnya orang terpintar yang pernah ia temui—untuk mengajari. Dengan penuh rasa terpaksa, serta pengorbanan untuk mengurangi waktu bersama J_yuudaime_ dan sedikit rasa kasihan pada kekasihnya itu, Gokudera pun setuju untuk mengajari Yamamoto selama 2 minggu hingga ujian selesai di perpustakaan _Namichuu_.

"Tapi saat ini kita cuma berdua di perpustakaan, kan?" Yamamoto memasang cengiran andalannya kepada _bomber_ di hadapannya. Warna merah sedikit mewarnai pipi Gokudera yang pucat.

"Terserah," gumamnya pelan seraya memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri—tidak ingin Yamamoto melihat rona merah di wajahnya. "Memangnya kau memperhatikan apa sampai tidak fokus?" Gokudera menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot dari batang hidungnya.

Remaja berambut _raven_ di hadapannya menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya di atas meja. "Pastinya kamu." Yamamoto kembali tersenyum. Lagi-lagi pipi seorang Gokudera Hayato berwarna merah cerah. "I … Idiot!"

"Habis," Yamamoto menaikkan kedua ujung bibirnya dan menampakan deretan gigi putihnya. "Kalau kamu pakai kacamata, kamu imut banget."

"A … Apa?!" rona merah benar-benar mewarnai pipi Gokudera sepenuhnya. "Aku ini laki-laki! Aku tidak imut, Idiot!" Gokudera menutupi separuh wajahnya dengan buku tulis matematikanya agar Yamamoto tidak melihat betapa malunya ia dibilang _imut_ oleh kekasihnya sendiri. "Dasar Idiot!"

Yamamoto tertawa renyah dan bangkit dari kursinya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah remaja berambut silver yang sebenarnya sudah ia sukai lama sebelum mereka pacaran. "Hayato," panggil Yamamoto seraya menarik tangan Gokudera yang memegang buku tulis matematika agar sebuah kecupan lembut dapat ia daratkan ke bibir merah kekasihnya yang _tsundere_, buku tulis matematikanya ia gunakan sebagai penutup aksi rahasia mereka berdua.

Gokudera tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi setelah Yamamoto mengusaikan ciuman yang terbilang singkat itu. "Idiot… Baiklah istirahat 5 menit," katanya pelan seraya membenamkan kepalanya di atas meja. Yamamoto menyengir lebar dan kembali menduduki kursinya.

Suara pintu perpustakaan yang terbuka menarik perhatian kedua remaja untuk melihat ke arah pintu. 2 perempuan yang mereka tidak kenal—kemungkinan besar adik kelas mereka—memasuki perpustakaan dan mencari buku di rak yang tidak jauh dari Gokudera dan Yamamoto.

Yamamoto memerhatikan setiap gerak-gerik kedua perempuan itu. "Oi Idiot," panggil Gokudera. Tidak ada jawaban. "Oi _Yakyuu baka_!" orang yang dipanggil masih memperhatikan kedua perempuan itu. Kesal, Gokudera pun membanting buku tulis matematikanya ke atas meja. "Oi Idiot! Aku memanggilmu berkali-kali, tau!"

Yamamoto yang kaget pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke kekasihnya yang sedang kesal karenanya. "Ma … Maaf, Hayato!" Yamamoto kembali menyengir berharap sebuah ampunan diberikan Gokudera yang siap melempar dinamitnya ke arahnya. "Aku tadi memerhatikan rok sekolah kita."

"Oh begitu ya? _Silahkan perhatikan lebih lanjut!_" kata Gokudera menekankan kata-katanya yang terakhir dengan penuh amarah dan ancaman. "Maa, maa, Hayato, aku tidak memperhatikan merekanya kok," pihak yang merasa terancam mulai keringat dingin membayangkan ledakan dinamit tepat di otaknya. "Aku membayangkan kalau Hayato memakai rok sekolah kita pasti imut!"

1 detik.

2 detik.

Darah sang _bomber_ naik ke kepala semua—dalam hal marah dan malu. "A … Apa kau bilang, Idiot?!" Gokudera menarik kerah seragam Yamamoto dan menatapnya dengan tatapan _kau mau mati, eh, Idiot?_ "Aku bilang, Hayato pasti imut memakai rok." Yamamoto kembali menyengir. Bukannya ia takut dengan ancaman kekasihnya, ia malah menganggap amarahnya itu imut. Tentunya si maniak baseball ini akan menggoda kekasihnya lebih lanjut.

"Sekali lagi kau bicara hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal seperti itu lagi, aku bersumpah akan meledakkanmu!" remaja berambut silver ini mengancam orang yang ia terima pernyataan cintanya 6 bulan yang lalu—walau ia tidak serius soal meledakkannya, mana mungkin kan? Sebenci-bencinya Gokudera pada Yamamoto, Gokudera tetap—walau tidak mengakui secara terang-terangan—mencintainya. Yamamoto hanya tertawa miris berharap Gokudera benar-benar tidak meledakkannya. Gokudera melepaskan genganggamannya pada kerah seragam Yamamoto dan kembali duduk di kursinya sambil berulang-ulang kali berkata "Menyebalkan, Menyebalkan."

Anak dari pemilik Takesushi ini juga kembali duduk di kursinya dan menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya sambil melekatkan matanya di mata _emerald_ kekasihnya. "Tapi aku serius, Hayato." katanya mulai menggoda Gokudera lagi. "Apalagi kalau kamu memakai kacamata dan rok." Cengiran kembali terlukis di wajahnya.

"Da … Dasar mesum!" Gokudera setengah berteriak dengan warna merah mewarnai pipinya. "Aku tidak akan memakai rok, _B__aka_!"

"Tapi Hayato pasti imut!" pemegang katana ini tetap bersikeras. "Kumohon, ayolah pakai!" ia memohon hingga menunduk. "...kumohon?" ia kembali menatap kekasih tersayangnya itu dan dipakailah jurus _puppy eyes_nya.

Ia menatap dalam mata coklat-keemasan Yamamoto. _Segitu inginnya kah?_ Seorang Gokudera Hayato tidak mungkin mengiyakan permintaan bodoh kekasihnya itu. Bukan tidak mungkin, melainkan _tidak akan_. Ide genius terlintas di otak _10th Vongola Storm Guardian_ yang memang—tanpa keraguan—sangat genius. Sebuah seringaian terpampang jelas di wajah remaja yang sangat Yamamoto cintai. Yamamoto serius akan membayar apa saja demi memiliki seorang Gokudera Hayato seumur hidupnya. Baginya, Gokudera dan Baseball adalah dua hal yang membuatnya masih menikmati hidup selama ini.

"Baiklah, tapi dalam dua kondisi." seringaian masih terpampang. "Satu," Gokudera berkata dengan main-main. "Kau _harus_ memenangkan pertandingan baseball 2 minggu lagi."

Yamamoto mengedipkan matanya. "Itu sih gampang, Hayato. Kamu yakin kondisinya itu?" _Ace baseball Namimori_ itu berkata dengan penuh kepercayaan diri.

"Ohh ya, aku yakin kau bisa melakukan kondisi yang pertama." nada bermain masih di suara rendah Gokudera, dan tentunya masih menyeringai. Gokudera tau kalau _Ace baseball Namimori_ ini _bisa_ memenangkan pertandingannya. Maka dari itu sang _bomber_ ini memberikan kondisi kedua yang ia _yakin_ tidak akan bisa dicapai kekasihnya ini. "Dua," Yamamoto semakin bertanya-tanya karena kedua ujung bibir kekasihnya ini semakin naik.

"Nilai ulanganmu _harus_ 80 atau ke atas semua." Gokudera menempelkan telunjuknya di dahi _Rain Guardian_ di hadapannya. "Dalam semua berarti, ya, semua pelajaran." Gokudera yakin, idiot di hadapannya _tidak akan_ berhasil mencapai nilai 80 untuk Fisika, Kimia, ataupun Matematika. Hey, 70 saja susah, bagaimana 80? Karena itulah Gokudera memberikan kondisi ini hanya untuk bermain-main, toh Yamamoto tidak akan mencapainya.

"Dua itu saja?" Yamamoto mengedipkan matanya. "Hmm, menarik sekali~ kita tunggu hasil taruhan ini 2 minggu lagi." Yamamoto menyengir lebar. Gokudera Hayato benar-benar bingung. Kekasihnya itu tidak merasa keberatan dengan kondisi yang kedua. Apa baru saja ia dipermainkan balik oleh kekasihnya sendiri?

Gokudera berusaha menenangkan amarahnya yang meluap. "Huh. Kau yakin bisa melakukan kondisi yang kedua? Idiot sepertimu sih rasanya mustahil." Ia menyilangkan tangannya tepat di depan dadanya.

"Untuk Hayato apapun pasti bisa kulakukan!" cengiran khasnya terpampang jelas di wajah _tan_nya. Sebaliknya, warna merah mewarnai wajah pucat Gokudera. "Ah sudah jam 4," Yamamoto berdiri dan mengambil tasnya. "Ayo pulang!" ia berjalan ke samping Gokudera dan mengacak-acak rambut peraknya. Tidak mungkin Yamamoto bisa melakukannya. _Tidak mungkin_ pikir Gokudera.

Oh? Benarkah tidak mungkin, eh, Gokudera?

* * *

"Nilai ulangan seluruh kelas sudah ditempel di mading!" teriak seorang anak yang baru saja masuk ke kelas dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal, mungkin ia senang melihat nilainya bagus kemudian ia berlari ke seluruh kelas untuk memberitakannya.

Dua minggu sudah berlalu sejak taruhan antara Yamamoto dan Gokudera. Memang, taruhan itu memang terdengar mesum. Pertanyaannya, untuk apa Yamamoto menginginkan Gokudera memakai rok seragam _Namichuu_? Di dalam pikiran kita semua pasti hal-hal yang 'mesum' terkecuali Yamamoto hanya seseorang yang super idiot yang puas dengan hanya melihat Gokudera memakai rok. Hey, Yamamoto bisa 'memanfaatkan' keadaa-keadaan seperti itu kan?

Minggu lalu, Yamamoto sudah memenangkan pertandingan baseballnya, berarti kondisi pertama sudah tercapai. Kondisi kedua akan terlihat setelah mereka mengecek nilanya.

"Ayo kita melihat nilainya, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto!" Tsuna beranjak dari kursinya untuk melihat nilainya di mading. Tak lupa megajak kedua sahabatnya, tentunya. "Ayo, _jyuudaime!_" sahut Gokudera yang ikut beranjak dari kursinya diikuti Yamamoto di belakangnya.

"Kau tidak lupa taruhannya kan, Ha-Ya-To?" bisik Yamamoto di perjalanan menuju mading sekolah. "Aku laki-laki yang memegang omonganku." kata Gokudera enteng. Tentunya ia sangat yakin kalau kekasihnya ini _tidak akan_ mendapatkan nilai 80 keatas di semua pelajaran.

Di depan mading, Gokudera menelusurkan telunjuknya di kertas nilai kelasnya. _Yamamoto Takeshi_ nama yang ia cari di kertas itu. "Ah, ketemu." Gokudera menelusuri telunjuknya ke kanan kali ini untuk melihat nilai Yamamoto. 80, 80, 80, 81, 80, 80.5, sisanya 80.

Gokudera mengedipkan matanya. Gokudera memakai tangan kirinya untuk mengusap matanya. Tangan kanannya kini mencubit pipinya sendiri. Apa yang baru saja ia lihat? Seorang Yamamoto Takeshi, kita ulang, _seorang Yamamoto Takeshi_ baru saja mendapatkan nilai 80—dan 2 nilai diatas 80—untuk ujian kali ini? _Apakah ini sebuah mimpi_? Tidak, tidak, Gokudera sudah mencubit pipinya untuk kesekian kalinya. Yamamoto Takeshi baru saja membuat Gokudera bungkam dengan memenangkan taruhan.

"Hee~ 80 semua ya?" Yamamoto bersiul senang melihat angka 80 di semua pelajarannya. "Jadi? Bagaimana kalau kamu memakainya nanti sore di rumahku?" Yamamoto berkata masih memamerkan gigi putihnya. "Aku sudah menyiapkan roknya loh~" tawanya sambil membayangkan ukenya itu memakai rok.

"K ... Kau!" laki-laki berambut perak yang merasa tersinggung ini menarik kerah kekasihnya. "Kau pasti curang kan?!" menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak lantaran nilai 80 itu tidak mungkin dicapai seorang Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Aku tidak curang. Kalau kau berusaha, apapun pasti bisa kan?" senyuman lebar dengan enteng dilontarkan sang seme disaat ukenya menarik kerahnya. "Aku sudah mengatakannya kan? Untuk Hayato, apapun pasti kulakukan!" Gokudera melepaskan genggamannya di kerah Yamamoto, dengan wajah memerah tentunya. "Tapi...!" Gokudera mulai kehabisan kata-kata untuk menyangkal.

"Hayato laki-laki yang memegang omongannya kan?" Yamamoto tersenyum lebar mengingatkan kembali kata-kata Gokudera tadi.

.

.

"Aku bersumpah, kalau sampai kau benar-benar menyebarkan hal ini, kau kuledakkan sampai kau tidak akan lagi melihat angka 80!" menyilangkan tangannya, remaja laki-laki berambut silver ini mengancam laki-laki berambut hitam di hadapannya yang sedang memandangnya dengan takjub. Rok seragam _Namichuu_ sepanjang kurang lebih setengah paha dipakai Gokudera. Atasannya hanya kemeja putih berlengan pendek biasa. Warna merah cerah benar-benar mewarnai pipi Gokudera, antara malu memakai rok dan marah karena harga dirinya runtuh.

"Wah, Hayato~" Yamamoto membungkukkan tubuhnya kebawah hingga terlihat apa yang ada dibalik rok Gokudera. "Kalau kamu memakai sependek ini, kelihatan semua loh~" tawanya lepas dengan cengiran khasnya.

Gokudera benar-benar naik pitam. "_Kuso_!" teriaknya. "Aku benar-benar membencimu! Enyah kau dasar_ yakyuu baka_!"

Kelihatannya Gokudera harus belajar menjaga perkataannya saat melakukan taruhan. Apapun bisa terjadi kan?

**-Owari-**

* * *

Terimakasih buat yang baca sampai akhir, bahkan hingga ANnya n_n ini fic sho-ai pertama yang saya tulis, jadi saran&kritiknya onegaishimasu /hearts/ yes Gokudera, i made you wear a skirt. LOL. Untuk ke depannya, sepertinya saya akan membanjiri fandom ini dengan 8059 atau possible D18.

Tapi ini aga-aga ooc yah._. kuusahakan lebih IC diberikutnya!

Huge thanks khusus buat **Arisu** yang bener-bener buat saya nempel(?) ke 8059 /muchlove/ semua fic KHR saya akan didedikasikan buat Arisu /tebar confetti/

Khusus yang ini juga didedikasikan buat **Viga** /lopelope(?)/ dia bakal buatin gambar buat fic ini~ tapi sayangnya belum jadi._. kalo udah, nanti kuupload buat image di fic ini n_n

Dan **kamu** yang sudah baca/review/fav!

Cukup mungkin ya, sekali lagi Otan ome buat Gokudera \o/

Review? Kritik/saran? Flame? Boleh saja, asal flame dengan kata-kata sopan dan membangun(?) ya kalian mengertilah n_n

**Terimakasih sudah baca!**


End file.
